


Too Little Too Late

by zenithzinc



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenithzinc/pseuds/zenithzinc
Summary: Minhyun sees again through Daniel's eyes.





	Too Little Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> there's an age gap between minhyun and the other two but it's not important. minhyun's around 23/24, seongwoo and daniel are in last year of high school.

Kang Daniel’s room was painted light blue. The wall was filled with random posters and brochures that had no correlations to each other. The area’s not too spacious, with wooden wardrobe and study table arranged at one side, a single bed at the other, bookshelf packed with figurines, comics and school textbooks right next to the entrance. At the back of the door, there’re some medals from local and regional dancing competition hung together with a small board filled with photos. Kang Daniel was smiling in all of those, him with his medal, him with family and friends.

There’s a soft knock and the door creaked as it’s pushed wider, said boy’s mother appeared from behind.

“ Hi, I made his favorite food, do you want to stay and have lunch together?”

“ If it’s not bothersome, I’d love to.”

“ It’s not. It’ll be ready in five minutes. I’ll call you.”

“ Thank you, Ma’am.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For some reason, the food tasted like home.

“ Do you mind if I look around once more?”

“ You can stay as long as you want.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kang Daniel’s the only child of his family. The entire house had to turn a lot quieter without him, at time like this, the only sound came from the kitchen where his mother was washing the dishes.

There’re more photos displayed in the living room. Tons of photos of the cheerful boy, from when he’s still a baby to his recent, showing more of his life story. In most of them, he’s rarely alone, anyone could always spot another boy around same age as him somewhere in the pictures, either making a face at him or snuggling up to his side.

Not far from there, a doll fell from the rack right at the same time the front door bell rang.

“ Daniel?”

A familiar looking person stepped lightly into the room, the very same boy from the photos, eyes looking around for someone who's no longer there.

“ Seongwoo-ya, this is Hwang Minhyun,” Daniel’s mother pointed to the general direction of the guest.

“ Nice to meet you! But I heard him- where's Daniel?”

Hwang Minhyun looked down at the doll in his hand- a white seal doll which was still holding Kang Daniel’s feelings for who knows how long. The recording replayed itself under his lingering thumb.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“ Uhh, I- check, one two uh… hello, Seongwoo-hyung? You must know who I am- ah! This is so embarrassing! Um so I just want to say. I like you. Wanna go out with me?”_

 

 

 


End file.
